


Венские каникулы

by Tykki



Series: Вампиры победили (но ненадолго) [1]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Вена не сделала мне ничего плохого, Секс при свидетелях, Хелен Магнус имеет всех, ей просто не повезло..., некоторые из которых становятся участниками, ну и что, секс под веществами, что 6к и долгое описание сеттинга, это ПВП
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Беты: Киса Ванская, |Chaos Theory|Написано на ЗФБ для команды WTF Vampires 2018.АУ к Sanctuary 3.16: Афина не стала предавать Теслу вот так мгновенно, так что он помог ей поднять из стазиса весь остальной королевский двор вампиров





	Венские каникулы

Хелен Магнус сидела в маленьком кафе в Вене, мрачно радуясь, что владельцы выкрутили лампочки прежде, чем сбежать, и с наступлением темноты нигде ничего автоматически не зажглось. За год, что здесь царила Афина со своим двором, почти всё население уже бросило город (Магнус сама помогала многим эвакуироваться), но свет сиял всё равно — несомненно, придумка Николы Теслы, нашедшего-таки источники дешёвой энергии среди технологий вампиров.  
Магнус любила Вену раньше. Теперь это был хорошо освещённый морг, в центре которого высилось огромное чужеродное здание.  
Замок Афины.  
Магнус старательно избегала смотреть на него, когда днём проскользнула в брошенный город. Вид напоминал ей о том, что Афину освободила она сама; но больше — о предательстве Николы. Если бы не это, если бы он не встал на сторону королевы вампиров, она бы ещё как-то справилась. А так — смогла только сбежать, горько жалея о том, что спасла Николу такой ценой и вообще обо всём этом дне.  
Сеть Убежищ, поднятая по тревоге, стала первым рубежом обороны против армии sanguine vampiris. И этот рубеж обрушился тоже первым: совсем некстати мировое сообщество решило им не поверить, ожидая нашествия из Праксиса, а сообщение Магнус приняв за отвлекающий манёвр. С Праксисом тоже было не всё ладно — но пока выясняли, что приоритетные угрозы исходят не из Полой Земли, стало поздно.  
Уровня развития человеческой цивилизации хватило ровно на то, чтобы Афина не поработила мир сразу. Большая часть Европы всё равно теперь принадлежала ей, и даже если удастся победить, границы неминуемо изменятся: далеко не во всех странах правительства бежали вовремя. Но сейчас это мало кого из выживших волновало. Потому что ходили упорные слухи, что, закрепившись в Европе и поработив её население окончательно, Афина собирается с силами на новый марш-бросок. На Азию или Америки — пока неизвестно, но и там, и там были единодушны в том, что допускать этого нельзя.  
Другое дело, что помешать расе, которая в мгновение ока поставила щит над территорией, где обосновалась, чтобы не допустить ядерных ударов и прочих телепортаций, было крайне сложно.  
Магнус даже не слишком радовалась тому, что в этот момент оставшиеся правительства решили увидеть в Убежище последнюю надежду. Было обещано забыть все разногласия и даже то, кто выпустил Афину; но при условии, что Магнус эту проблему и решит. Ресурсов у неё едва хватало, а оставшихся своих подставлять не хотелось — но Магнус сжала зубы и сказала, что сделает. В конце концов, если бы она просто принесла внутрь щита ядерную боеголовку, это уже бы помогло, даже если дальше остальным пришлось бы продолжать без неё.  
И она всерьёз готовилась к этой операции, когда в подвале Убежища Старого города снова заработал телетайп.  
Общую первую реакцию выразил Генри, сказав: «Да он что, издевается?». Потому что, Тесла ли это передавал или кто-то из остальных вампиров, ничего хорошего с той стороны не ждали. Но сообщения из устройства, которое нельзя было отключить, лились упрямо и непрерывно. Информация. Обещания помочь. И, конечно, предложения встречи.  
Сердцем империи Афины стала Вена — несомненно, с подачи Николы. Пробраться туда, в замок, который она возвела, не удавалось никому: по периметру были расставлены детекторы вампирской ДНК, а всех, кто не принадлежал ко двору Афины, они пробовали на вкус — а значит, и узнавали самые сокровенные мысли новоприбывших. Магнус в своё время просто поставила своим союзникам ультиматум: или они прекращают находить и засылать к Афине людей с дремлющей вампирской ДНК, или она прекращает сотрудничество. Поток бессмысленных жертв сократился, но никаких других каналов не появилось всё равно.  
До того, как не заработал телетайп. И когда Тесла (если это был он) начал сдавать шпионов Афины внутри правительств, смягчилась даже Магнус. Тем более что вину за нынешний кризис всё ещё делила на двоих.  
Но мольбы о встрече становились всё отчаяннее, а вот это уже было совсем другим делом. Магнус понимала, что поездка в Вену — это билет в один конец.  
Ещё она понимала, что Никола попадется со своими шпионскими играми скорее рано, чем поздно, потому что осторожность не была ему свойственна никогда.  
Уилл вызвался её сопровождать, если она всё-таки решится. Хотя сам сильно сомневался в том, стоит ли решаться. Кейт предложила воспользоваться связями в Праксисе, раз уж снова удалось наладить контакт, и возникнуть в Вене в буквальном смысле из-под земли. Но это требовало времени, да и Праксис скорее намеревался забаррикадироваться и переждать второе пришествие вампиров, как передавал Здоровяк.  
Джон Друитт пришёл к ней, посмотрел на телетайп, как на ядовитую змею, и сказал:  
— Это ловушка.  
Магнус сдержалась, чтобы не ответить колкостью вроде: «Тебе ли не знать». Последние полгода она даже разговаривала с Джоном не только по рабочим вопросам и не односложно, хотя сперва, когда он явился после начала войны и сообщил, что Адам жив и Джон продолжает ему помогать, ей большого труда стоило говорить с ним вообще. Особенно когда выяснилось, что мотивацией Джона было вернуться с Адамом в прошлое и предотвратить эксперимент Пятёрки с чистой вампирской кровью.  
Позже, когда с помощью Праксиса (и Джона) они поймали Адама и вернули в стазис (заодно предотвратив дальнейшее разрушение Праксиса, начатое Адамом), Джон даже попробовал объяснить, что не считал, будто бы Магнус не добьётся всего даже в изменённом прошлом, просто хотел предотвратить... другие последствия. Глядя на мир, которого бы не было, не разбуди они в Николе вампирские гены, Магнус даже понимала соблазнительность идеи.  
Что не извиняло жертв, которые потребовались для работы Адама и могли бы появиться благодаря временному парадоксу, который он хотел создать.  
...Телетайп ожил снова. Он делал это регулярно — ответить Убежище всё равно не могло, у Теслы ведь не было своего аппарата, так что сообщения он посылал в пустоту.  
«Я знаю ты здесь Хелен в Канаде разоблачили встретимся в Вене срочно».  
Ну, хорошо, разоблачение шпионов в некотором роде было обратной связью, так что Никола знал, что его сообщения читают.  
— Может быть, и не ловушка, — ответила Магнус Друитту. — Может быть, он тоже раскаялся и решил предать пособников.  
На скуле Джона дёрнулся желвак.  
— Тогда что же ты ещё не в Вене? — поинтересовался он.  
— Потому что я понимала причины, по которым пришёл ты, — спокойно объяснила она. — Если Адам хотел вернуться во времена уже после Оксфорда, тебе выгоды не было никакой. Но зачем приходить Николе? Он получил именно то, что хотел: возрождение своей расы.  
— Ну... — протянул Джон. — Мы ничего не слышали о вампирском  _короле_.  
— Это правда, — согласилась Магнус. — На самолюбие Николы я рассчитываю. Вопрос в том, насколько его хватит.  
— И не хочет он просто купить тобой расположение Афины, — мрачно предположил Джон. — Если бы не Убежище, её война кончилась бы намного быстрее. Нет, одну я тебя точно не отпущу. — Магнус косо на него посмотрела, и он исправился: — Я не к тому, что могу что-то тебе запретить, но к тому, что если ты пойдёшь — пойду и я.  
— Ты, по-моему, присутствовал, когда я сказала Уиллу, что не хочу рисковать никем из своих, — напомнила она.  
— Своими — нет, — кивнул Джон. — Мной — можно. И не говори, что так не считаешь, Хелен.  
Магнус тяжело вздохнула и пробормотала:  
— Не знаю, что мне в тебе нравится меньше, твои убийственные или самоубийственные порывы, Джон.  
Он смолчал.  
«Кафе Беллария Штрассе 6, — выбил телетайп адрес, который выбивал не первый раз. — Буду приходить каждый вечер».  
  
Магнус сидела в кафе «Беллария» через восемь дней. Все лампочки внутри были скручены, и света с улицы не хватало, чтобы темнота отступила совсем . Конечно, просто тёмного угла было мало, чтобы скрыться от вампирского зрения, но когда Никола наконец вошёл, он всё равно заметил её не сразу. Наверное, потому, что не ожидал увидеть.  
— Думал, что я не приду? — спросила Магнус секунд через двадцать, решив, что ей уже надоело сидеть, затаив дыхание.  
Никола Тесла вздрогнул. И наконец её увидел.  
— Да, — без улыбки кивнул он. — Так и думал. Температура тела хорошо замаскирована. Мои поздравления Хайнриху.  
Было странно видеть его таким — собранным, сдержанным, неулыбчивым.  
Было странно видеть его вообще.  
И расшитая туника с вырезами на груди, животе и по бокам только добавляла сюрреализма ситуации.  
— Я передам, — кивнула Магнус. — Униформа тебе не идёт.  
— Думаешь, я не знаю? — тяжело вздохнул он. — Но вот такая придворная мода. Я надеюсь, ты с бомбой?  
— О? — приподняла она брови. — С чего вдруг? Зачем же мне уничтожать новый золотой век вампиров?  
Никола посмотрел на неё довольно кисло:  
— Тебе обязательно сыпать соль на рану, да? Это вообще никак не то, о чём я мечтал.  
Из темноты выступил Джон Друитт и сжал руку на горле Николы, приложив его о ближайшую стенку.  
— И что нам мешает начать уничтожение вампиров с тебя, старина? — прищурившись, осведомился он.  
— Джон, — сказала Магнус.  
— Хелен, ты же не будешь предлагать мне быть помягче? — спросил он, смыкая крепче пальцы.  
— Отнюдь, — пожала она плечами. — Я хотела сказать: не стой напротив окна, чтобы тебя не увидели.  
Никола быстро на неё посмотрел, но не нашёл, видимо, на лице милосердия. Поэтому перевёл взгляд на Друитта и прохрипел:  
— Ты не теряешь хватки, Джонни. Но, может, позволишь договорить?..  
Друитт впился ему взглядом в лицо — и вдруг отпустил, непонятно хмыкнув.  
Никола потёр шею, на которой даже в полумраке видны были следы от пальцев, и всё ещё хрипло сказал:  
— Встреча старых друзей. Собственно, примерно на такую я и рассчитывал.  
— Ты рассчитывал только на это? — уточнил Друитт. — Меня не устаёт поражать твой оптимизм, Никола!  
— Тихо, Джонни, — устало остановил его Тесла. — Как бы меня не умилял праведный гнев в твоём исполнении, дай нам пообщаться с Хелен. Вряд ли же она сюда пришла посмотреть на твои ужимки.  
— Может быть, я пришла посмотреть, как Джон тебя убьёт, — спокойно заметила Магнус.  
Он болезненно поморщился:  
— Знаешь, я не то чтобы тебе верю, но даже то, что ты такое говоришь… Хелен, поверь, я искренне сожалею о своём выборе.  
— Оказалось, что ты не очень нужен расе своих предков?  
— Да. Но это неважно. Хотя… — он вздохнул. — Вот если бы Афина сразу дала понять, что считает меня всего лишь бесполезным полукровкой...  
Магнус кивнула:  
— То это было бы крайне недальновидно с её стороны. Вместо этого она, как я понимаю, дождалась момента, когда утвердится в своей власти. Но ты, Никола, — ты всегда знал, какими жертвами для людей это кончится.  
— А какие были варианты? — Тесла выглядел несчастным. — Решить, что лучше обречь мой народ?  
— Ну, именно это ты предлагаешь сейчас, — усмехнулся опиравшийся на стену Друитт.  
— Сейчас я их уже год как знаю, — отмахнулся Никола. — Ну эту самовлюблённую толпу с нацистскими замашками… Нет, когда я устрою возрождение вампирской расы, это будет настоящий золотой век, а не эта пародия. К тому же, Джонни, тебе что, не понравилось в Гонконге? Потому что через несколько дней Гонконга не станет.  
Магнус выпрямилась на стуле ещё сильнее.  
— Значит, Афина собирается завоёвывать Азию… — пробормотала она.  
— Да… — Никола сделал неопределённый жест. — Немного меньше акцента на «завоёвывать», немного больше — на «уничтожать». Видишь ли, она пришла к выводу, что всё-таки люди расплодились сверх меры. Не то чтоб я совсем не согласен, но геноцида не одобряю.  
— Но разве ты сейчас не предлагаешь геноцид своих же предков? — подняла брови Магнус.  
Никола цыкнул зубом:  
— Предкам следовало остаться там, где им положено. В прошлом. И выжившие будут — я предлагаю взорвать замок, а в нём сейчас не все. Ну же, Хелен, скажи, что ты принесла бомбу!  
Никола Тесла умел много, но актёрские способности никогда не были его сильной стороной. Магнус смотрела и слушала — и была почти уверена, что он говорит искренне.  
Поэтому сказала:  
— Принесла.  
— Давай, — немедленно протянул руку он.  
Ну, не настолько прямо уверена.  
— Нет, спасибо, — хмыкнула она. — Я планирую сама её установить. А ты нас проведёшь в замок.  
— Хелен, мне будет быстрее и проще… — начал он, но тут его перебил Джон:  
— Просто мы тебе не верим, Никола. Смирись.  
Тесла поморщился:  
— И что вы предлагаете? Пойдёте оба? А идти придётся ногами, Джонни, потому что щит не отключён. А потом ещё — обратно, до того, как ваша бомба сдетонирует.  
— Кстати, хорошая идея — отключить заодно и щит, — спокойно сказала Магнус. Тогда Джон нас телепортирует, а группа поддержки по моему сигналу прилетит и обезвредит выживших.  
— Хелен, а более самоубийственный план ты не могла придумать? — страдальчески спросил Никола.  
— Ну, либо так, либо никак, — пожала она плечами. — Тебе я ничего не отдам, особенно потому, что ты и сам мог бы что-то собрать.  
— За мной наблюдают, — вздохнул он. — Не постоянно, но и не настолько редко. И уже давно не давали ничего собирать вообще, не то что бомбу. Как говорит Афина — её не интересуют мои примитивные поделки.  
— О, я тебе очень сочувствую, — прохладно сказала Магнус. — Так ты нас проведёшь?  
— Да, конечно, — кивнул он. — Вот и проверим, насколько хороша ваша маскировка.

  
— Что ты за бомбу взяла? — допытывался он позже у Магнус, когда они пробрались в замок с чёрного входа, пока что не попавшись на глаза охране. — Надеюсь, что что-то мощное, а не просто то, что не звенит в металлоискателях…  
— Не волнуйся, мощности хватит, — ответила она, заглядывая за угол и держа наготове пистолет. Никола посмотрел на глушитель на нём и заметил:  
— Огнестрел не поможет, знаешь ли. Даже не особо задержит.  
— Ну, надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что прогресс за этот год стоял на месте? — они быстро переместились за следующий угол, как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать внимания охраны. — Во время войны новое оружие придумывают быстрее всего… И к тому же, твоё собственное изобретение пришлось нам кстати.  
— Которое? — с неподдельным интересом спросил он. Магнус даже улыбнулась: гордость изобретателя шла у Николы впереди всего даже сейчас.  
— Это, — показала она левое запястье, на котором была пристёгнута колба «девампиратора». Ну, лучшее название так никто и не придумал…  
— И что? — озадаченно поднял брови Никола. — Во-первых, источник энергии, во-вторых, оно было рассчитано, чтобы убирать чуждую спираль ДНК, а тут, если ты не заметила, все родные.  
— Во-первых, в рюкзаке у меня не только бомба, а во-вторых, ты не представляешь, насколько некомфортно становится, когда твою ДНК пытаются переписать и не могут…  
— А в-третьих, не оставить ли светские разговоры на потом? — шелестяще заметил Джон. — Или мы хотим поговорить ещё и с хозяевами замка?  
Они не хотели, но всё и шло пока нормально. Никола уверил, что ведёт путём, который даже не весь под наблюдением камер (плюс того, что обитатели замка ещё не обвыклись в двадцать первом веке, да и вообще полагаются больше на свои органы чувств), а когда камеры всё-таки начнутся — недалеко будет и пост с мониторами, где дежурных можно будет снять до того, как они поднимут тревогу. Было видно, что маршрут он продумал — внутренний голос Магнус проворчал, что хоть раз он что-то продумал. Сейчас высказывать всё наболевшее было бесполезно, но позже она собиралась ему не раз припомнить этот год. Тем более что после наверняка придётся обеспечивать ему защиту: к вампирам мир ещё долго не будет настроен благодушно.  
Дежурных на посту Никола хотел было снять сам, но ему отказали сразу. И правильно: хоть Никола и двигался быстрее всех из них троих, но с двумя чистокровными вампирами не справился бы без привлечения внимания. Но одного он насадил на подвернувшийся штырь достаточно беспроблемно, а второй совершил ошибку, решив тоже броситься на противника, а не поднять тревогу. Магнус всадила ему в сердце обойму, а Джон одним движением снял голову — мачете было не в его стиле, но всем им за последний год приходилось идти на уступки. К тому же, ему был важнее сам факт убийства, и когда он посмотрел на Магнус, на его губах играла заговорщицкая улыбка. Ему нравилось, когда они убивают вместе, даже если это было ещё не совсем убийство: от такого вампиры регенерировали, хотя и не сразу. Но Магнус всё равно отвела взгляд, потому что тоже осознавала, как чересчур слаженно у них получается.  
Джон был почти на легальном положении сейчас — как меньшее зло, как убийца, готовый защищать от других убийц. И он тенью следовал за Магнус, словно так мог искупить что-то из того, что сделал.  
Беда в том, что иногда она чувствовала, что даже не требует от него искупления…  
— Идём, — сказал Никола. — Пока смена караула не пришла.  
  
Дальше они поднимались медленнее и осторожнее — здесь начинались покои приближённых Афины, а контрольная панель, по словам Николы, и вовсе располагалась недалеко от тронного зала и королевских апартаментов.  
— Я один дойду точно, с вами — не знаю, — ещё раз попытался убедить он Магнус, но она только махнула вперёд, не удосуживаясь даже отвечать. И дело было не только в том, что она Николе не доверяла, а ещё и в том, что он не умел правильно рассчитывать свои силы. А второй попытки у них уже не будет.  
— Боя меньше, чем я рассчитывал, — заметил Джон, отхватывая голову ещё одному встреченному вампиру.  
— Они не ждут такой смелости от людей, — пожал плечами Никола. — Те, кто сейчас здесь, заняты по большей части своими делами, а мы идём там, где обычно ходят слуги. На нас долго ещё могут не обратить внимания.  
— Ты хорошо знаешь, где ходят слуги, — насмешливо сказал Джон, и Никола оскалился в ответ.  
— Джон, — предупредила Магнус. Ни лишних разговоров, ни лишних свар им сейчас было не надо.  
Впрочем, Никола даже на провокации реагировал не так бурно, как раньше. Возможно, этот урок его хоть чему-то научит; Магнус не нравилось, что такой дорогой ценой для мира, но не убивать же ещё и Николу. Да и учитывая, что Джона она тоже больше не пыталась убить, это было бы чистой воды лицемерием.  
У неё было ощущение, что века ещё пройдут, а они вот так же будут кружить друг вокруг друга, не решаясь покончить друг с другом раз и навсегда.  
— Почти пришли, — повернувшись к ней, Никола наконец улыбнулся. — Ещё немного, и я опять стану уникален, без всяких там надутых индюков, только позорящих моё наследие, а, Хелен?  
Она даже фыркнула:  
— Никола, ты всё не меняешься…  
— Да, — сказала Афина, вырастая у них на пути. — А следовало бы.  
  
Они среагировали, и среагировали быстро — но коридор, который секунду назад был пуст, уже полнился вампирами, их было пять или шесть, и Магнус едва успела расстрелять ещё обойму, когда Афина взяла её за горло и втащила в дверь. Магнус бросила последний отчаянный взгляд на Джона с Николой, но дверь задвинулась, отрезая их от неё.  
— Мне всё было интересно, когда ты придёшь, — улыбаясь, низко произнесла Афина. — Но я уже начала думать, что полукровка так и не решится тебя позвать.  
— Я польщена вниманием, — сдавленно ответила Магнус, разряжая в Афину станер и пытаясь вонзить девампиратор.  
От первого королева увернулась, не отпуская её, а со вторым вышло ещё хуже: Афина впилась когтями ей в руку, порезав рукав, кожу — и провода питания.  
— Всё тот же огонь, — тягуче произнесла Афина, раздвигая губы в зубастой улыбке и ослабляя хватку на горле. — Ты знала, что тебя ждёт, если придёшь, Хелен.  
Той в первый раз удалось оглядеться, чтобы понять, где это они. Что же, судя по богатым драпировкам и широкому ложу под балдахином, Афина ждала их рядом с собственными покоями.  
А ведь почти дошли...  
— Моё мнение не изменилось, — сухо парировала Магнус. — Никаким донором я тебе не буду. Постоянным — тем более.  
— О, Хелен, — рассмеялась Афина, прижимая её к стене. — Я обещала: тебе понравится.  
И, откинув волосы назад, она вонзила зубы Магнус в шею.  
Боль была терпимой, в длинной жизни Магнус случалось много хуже. Сильнее бесила беспомощность: Афина с лёгкостью удерживала её на месте, и дотянуться хотя бы до ножа не получалось, и это сейчас, когда ещё не началось головокружение от потери крови.  
Впрочем, Афина пила не слишком жадно — видимо, была сытой.  
Зато вместо головокружения вдруг начали гореть кончики пальцев, а внизу живота запульсировало теплом.  
«Что за…» — подумала было Магнус, но почти полтора века изучения человеческой и нечеловеческой биологии быстро подсказали неприятный ответ. Она попыталась рвануться на волю, но Афина только прижала её к стене крепче, оглаживая по бокам и поднимаясь выше.  
— Это жульничество, — сообщила Магнус в воздух, и у её шеи раздался смешок, а Афина расстегнула на ней куртку и неторопливо провела рукой снизу вверх по водолазке.  
Тело отреагировало мгновенно: видимо, афродизиак был сильнодействующим. Магнус упрямо стиснула зубы, но подавить дрожь не смогла, и Афина довольно заурчала, не отрываясь от её шеи.  
К счастью, в этот момент волной взрыва снесло дверь, и в покои первым влетел Никола Тесла в полном вампирском облике. Афина зашипела, поворачиваясь к нему, и Магнус дотянулась-таки до ножа, который тут же вонзила ей печень. Это, конечно, не слишком ей повредило, но отвлекло, а когда Джон с Николой напали на неё с двух сторон, удалось освободить руку с девампиратором.  
— Никола! — крикнула Магнус, вытаскивая девампиратор и занося над Афиной, и он поймал её взгляд и, удивительно, понял — перехватил устройство, в движении зарядил своим природным электричеством и вогнал в сердце Афины сам.  
Судя по судорогам Афины, электрический стул был бы куда приятнее. Джон уложил её на пол и защёлкнул кандалы — они их взяли на всякий случай, например, если девампиратор сломается. Никола пока его держал, но стоило отпустить…  
— Уф, — Магнус сползла по стене, а потом выпуталась из рюкзака, вытащила из рукава провода и начала смотреть, можно ли что-то сделать. К счастью, оказалось, что можно, и она начала пересоединять контакты.  
К несчастью, эффект от того, что ей впрыснула Афина, никуда не делся, и оба её спутника заметили как минимум то, как у неё дрожат пальцы. Усилием воли удалось это прекратить, а потом Магнус просто достала и вколола себе ампулу антидота, но ей очень не нравилась идея, что потом придётся куда-то ещё пробиваться с боем.  
От антидота довольно быстро пропал туман в голове, но огонь в крови никуда не исчез.  
— Что она с тобой сделала? — обеспокоенно спросил Джон, и Магнус хотела даже ответить, но возбуждение выбрало именно этот момент, чтобы отвоевать обратно потерянные позиции, и пришлось резко сжать зубы, чтобы не издать какой-то не тот звук.  
Никола втянул в себя воздух, неверяще поглядев сперва на неё, потом на Афину, и стало понятно, что и так есть, кому объяснить.  
— Она… — начал Никола. Потом остановился, но Магнус, работая над проводами. устало махнула ему рукой: мол, продолжай. — Афина впрыснула ей аттрактант. Она и так вырабатывает феромоны, но такой гормон способствовал тому, что люди с большей охотой отдавали кровь вампирам… потому что испытывали удовольствие.  
Ещё и феромоны? Этого Магнус не почувствовала на фоне всего остального, но после того, как передала зарядку Николе, тут же взяла и образец воздуха — на всякий случай. Никола подсоединил провода явно на автомате, но хотя бы подсоединил, и у них снова была возможность установить девампиратор стационарно.  
Джон тем временем выглядел так, словно его ударили чем-то тяжёлым. Но он взял себя в руки довольно быстро, к счастью, и с непроницаемым видом осведомился:  
— Противоядие?  
— Универсальное, — пожала плечами Магнус, глядя, как они двое усаживают бессознательную Афину в кресло, приковывают ещё одной парой кандалов и кладут рядом зарядку девампиратора. — Прочистило мне мозг, но от других эффектов не избавило.  
— Да уж точно… — пробормотал Никола, старательно не глядя на её пораненную шею.  
Друитт подозрительно оглядел и его, а потом осведомился:  
— Может, нам уйти отсюда, пока не поздно?  
— Уже поздно, — заметила Магнус, тоже наблюдавшая за Теслой. — Никола, феромоны такие сильные?  
— Достаточно, — кисло ответил он. — Хелен, дорогая, ну почему мы не где-нибудь в более приятной и интимной обстановке?  
— Мы уже в спальне и собираемся взорвать целый замок абнормалов, — мрачно сказала Магнус, доставая следующую порцию антидота. — Куда уж интимнее и приятнее? Иди сюда и дай руку.  
Он послушался, и после укола зрачки у него несколько сократились в размерах, а зубы стали выступать не так сильно.  
— Этого вам пока хватит? — спросил Джон.  
— Нет, — покачала головой Магнус. — Надо ждать, пока подействует, и то эффект не снимется полностью. Мне раньше не приходилось сталкиваться именно с этим, соответственно, и антидот только общий.  
— И что? — не отставал Джон.  
Магнус посмотрела на него. На Николу.  
— Снаружи всё чисто? — спросила она.  
— Не регенерируют ещё часа два, — сказал Никола. — Интересную технику вам Хайнрих подкинул, меня самого оглушило, хотя я не на линии удара стоял. Не знаю, когда прибудет подмога, но вроде бы это были фавориты Афины, а значит, она нас подстерегла вместе с теми, кто на тот момент был рядом, а не вызывала никого. Но как только кто-проверит камеры — поднимут тревогу.  
— А из вас двоих бойцы сейчас так себе, — кивнул Джон. — Хелен, так и что?  
Она хотела даже ответить словами, но аттрактант снова ожил в крови, и она просто подступила на шаг к Николе, и он прекрасно её понял, так что через секунду они жадно припали к губам друг друга.  
Джон издал странный горловой звук и отвернулся.  
— Так будет быстрее, — сказала Магнус, откачнувшись назад. — Антидоту нужно минут двадцать-тридцать, да и то, как я говорила, эффект будет неполный.  
А ещё это была очень стремительная эскалация отношений после одного-единственного случайного поцелуя в Риме почти четыре года назад, но, в целом, Пятёрка оказывалась в ситуациях и побезумнее.  
— И ты выбрала вот это, — не скрывая осуждения в голосе, заметил Джон.  
— Что?.. Что выб… — Никола остановился на полуслове, явно не веря происходящему. — Хелен, ты сейчас серьёзно хочешь?.. Нет, я рад, но это едва ли честно с моей стороны — так воспользоваться ситуацией…  
— Самое время вспомнить о привычках джентльмена, — с отвращением сказал Друитт, отходя от них подальше и проверяя, крепко ли держат Афину кандалы и не пришла ли она в сознание. — Хелен, я могу отвернуться, но из комнаты выходить не буду. Это небезопасно.  
— Понимаю, — тяжело вздохнула она и повернулась к Тесле. — Никола, ну, тут ещё кто чем пользуется… Ждать у нас времени нет, а тут дело нескольких минут.  
Он аж вскинулся:  
— Несколько мину-!..  
— Или меньше, — мрачно подал голос Джон.  
Никола посмотрел на них обоих по очереди и поинтересовался:  
— Напомните мне, на самом деле вы расстались потому, что это  _стало делом нескольких минут_ , да?  
— Я всё ещё могу тебя убить, старина, — не поворачиваясь, ласково напомнил Джон, а Магнус хмыкнула, потому что иногда Николе удавалось очень удачно обратить что-то в шутку. За это его почти можно было простить.  
— Мы дольше разговариваем, а время идёт, — заметила она. — Никола? Если принципиальных возражений нет, кровать рядом с нами.  
Он с сомнением посмотрел в спину Друитту и на Афину, которая подёргивалась в судорогах, а потом повернулся к Магнус, сияя улыбкой.  
— Не просто кровать, а королевское ложе, — заметил он. — На котором давно не хватало следов от грязных ботинок.  
— Тем более, разуваться всё равно некогда, — практично поддержала Магнус. — Приступим?  
Краем глаза она видела, как закаменел Джон, но сказать он ничего не сказал, и то славно.  
— Дамы вперёд? — Никола указал на кровать.  
— Наоборот, я думаю, — пробормотала Магнус, выгружая разнообразное оружие на стол. — Так будет удобнее.  
Никола на секунду замешкался, но потом пожал плечами и пошёл сел на кровать. Расстегнув куртку, она присоединилась к нему — сразу оседлав его колени, чтобы не терять времени.  
— Ну… это что-то новое, — заметил он, жадно её оглядывая и тянясь к пуговицам своей туники.  
— Не нужно, — остановила его Магнус. — Лучше возьми, — и вложила ему в руку характерный серебристый квадратик.  
Тесла посмотрел на него, потом на неё.  
— У тебя с собой были презервативы? — уточнил он.  
— Да.  
— У тебя с собой в наборе для миссии были презервативы?  
— Да.  
— Знаешь, как я сейчас пожалел, что так редко ходил с тобой на миссии?  
— Вы долго там болтать собрались? — не выдержал Друитт.  
— Не волнуйся, Джонни, уже переходим к сексу, — через плечо Магнус парировал Никола. Хотя, на её взгляд, люди, переходившие к сексу, так отнюдь не выглядели…  
— Что не так? — спросила она, машинально понижая голос. Не сказать, что она сейчас любила Николу Теслу больше всех на свете, не после этого года, но она и не обманывалась, что общаться им ещё долго. Так что не видела смысла быть более жестокой, чем надо. — Я не первый раз занимаюсь сексом под веществами, если что.  
— Рад за тебя… — пробормотал он, уставившись на простыни.  
Магнус подняла брови:  
— Никола, ты же не хочешь мне сказать, что твоя затея с целибатом дожила до двадцать первого века?.. — судя по ответному колючему взгляду, именно это он и хотел сказать. — Ясно. Прекратим?  
— Ну уж нет! — возмутился Никола и наконец потянул её на себя. — Хотя, признаться, я совсем не так себе представлял…  
— Что есть, — перебила его Магнус и снова поцеловала.  
На этот раз дело пошло на лад быстрее. Никола выпростал её водолазку из брюк и запустил руки под ткань, Хелен плотнее прижалась к нему, расстёгивая на нём брюки и убеждаясь, что по крайней мере физиологически у него сомнений нет. Он сжал её грудь сквозь бюстгальтер, и Хелен негромко застонала ему в губы, пытаясь не систематизировать, где и насколько именно обострилась чувствительность из-за аттрактанта.  
Они повалились на кровать, и правда не снимая ботинок, но кое-как стягивая вниз брюки в процессе. Краем сознания Хелен пожалела, что у них всё происходит именно так, но и порадовалась, что сейчас, в этот момент, с ней оказался именно Никола, которому она доверяла, несмотря ни на что.  
Ну… не только Никола. Когда она помогла ему надеть презерватив и огладила член, он, не сдерживаясь, застонал в полный голос, о себе напомнил Джон:  
— Ведите себя потише. Вас могут услышать.  
— Знаешь… куда ты можешь пойти… со своими советами? — сквозь зубы вопросил Никола, когда Хелен не спеша опускалась на него.  
— На твоём месте я бы сейчас очень осторожно выбирал слова, старина, — насмешливо откликнулся Джон, хотя, кажется, он тоже говорил сквозь зубы. — Особенно в плане «куда».  
Хелен наконец опустилась окончательно, и Никола откинулся на подушки, терзая отросшими когтями простыню.  
— Уф, Джонни, ты сейчас настолько не на моём месте, — изменившимся голосом почти прорычал он, и Хелен пристально на него посмотрела, гадая, справится ли сейчас Никола с вампирской сутью или вечер станет ещё интереснее.  
— Не теряй контроля, Никола, — сумрачно сказал Джон, и Хелен порадовалась, что хоть Афина не очнулась и не присоединилась к разговору.  
— Ты издеваешься, что ли… — простонал Никола, зажмуриваясь.  
— Всё нормально, — пробормотала Хелен, гладя его по лицу. — Всё нормально.  
Он открыл глаза, и, хотя сперва и уставился на её шею, постепенно с его кожи хотя бы сошёл серый цвет.  
— Слишком много стимулов, — Никола облизал губы. — И у тебя шея кровоточит…  
Хелен дотронулась пальцами: и правда, ранки открылись.  
— Один раз, — предупредила она, поднося пальцы к его губам. — Потом снова перейдёшь на медикаменты.  
Он слизнул кровь мгновенно. И, не отрывая глаз от Хелен, пообещал:  
— Само собой.  
И тут же припал к её шее.  
Хелен запустила руки в его волосы, готовясь сопротивляться, если что, но Никола оказался на удивление нежен. Зубы едва царапнули кожу — и пил он немного, скорее смакуя.  
Когда он повернул её голову чуть в сторону, чтобы было удобнее, она встретилась взглядом с Джоном. Он уже полностью повернулся к ним и стоял, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Лицо у него тоже было искажено, как недавно у Николы, но с чем именно боролся он, сказать было сложно. По крайней мере, то, что он не вытащил нож или бритву, внушало надежду.  
Никола с явной неохотой оторвался от её шеи и, поняв, куда Хелен смотрит, тоже посмотрел на Джона.  
— Итак, у нас появились не только слушатели, но и зрители, — улыбнулся он окровавленными губами.  
— Продолжайте, — с заметным трудом вытолкнул из себя Джон. — Кажется, мы куда-то потом торопились.  
— Спасибо за разрешение, Джон, — как можно насмешливее откликнулась она, хотя всё тело зудело, и говорить хотелось меньше всего. И так взяли паузу из-за Николы.  
Никола на пробу двинулся вверх, и у Хелен перехватило дыхание. Он коротко поцеловал её и бросил в сторону:  
— Джонни, не участвуешь — не комментируй.  
Ответ пришёл незамедлительно.  
— Я мог бы, — совсем уже сдавленно сказал Джон. — Поучаствовать.  
Хелен и Никола так и остались смотреть друг на друга.  
Она ожидала, что Никола начнёт возражать, но он просто поднял брови и усмехнулся. Хелен улыбнулась в ответ, подозревая, что у неё такой же азартный огонёк в глазах, как у него, и выдохнула:  
— Джон, быстро.  
Если бы она не знала, что щит ещё включён, она подумала бы, что он телепортировался.  
Но до того, как он оказался у неё за спиной, Никола снова начал двигаться, Хелен оперлась ему на плечи, и им стало не до Джона. Он позаботился о себе сам: шею Хелен сзади обожгло поцелуем, а потом Джон обвил её рукой за талию и прижался горячим членом к ягодицам. Ткань брюк, которые он едва спустил, тёрлась о кожу Хелен, и в ритм Джон не сразу смог встроиться, тем более что толчки Николы становились всё более дёргаными.  
Хелен не видела лица Джона, только чувствовала, как он выдыхает у неё над ухом, но Никола смотрел за её плечо с вызовом, а Джон протянул руку и сжал на его горле.  
— Джон! — воскликнула Хелен.  
— Ему нравится, — выдохнул Джон. — Я заметил… раньше…  
Никола показал зубы — и выгнулся, кончая.  
Ей хватило зрелища, чтобы оргазм захлестнул и её, и Джон прижал её к себе ещё сильнее, и она знала, что ему мало просто вот так тереться между её ягодицами, но выбирать не приходилось. Хелен переплела пальцы с его и откинула голову ему на плечо — он почти всхлипнул, и она почувствовала, как ей на спину плеснула жидкость. Наверняка попало и на куртку с водолазкой, но что уж тут.  
Хелен повернулась, чтобы посмотреть, как там Афина… и увидела, что та пришла в себя и смотрит на них. Она живо представила себе картину со стороны вампирской королевы — почти животная случка на чужой кровати, — но отказалась стыдиться того, что они сделали.  
Тем более что, кстати, помогло.  
— Надо идти, — она высвободилась из рук Джона и осторожно приподнялась, размыкая их с Николой тела. — Афина очнулась, а значит, скоро может освободиться.  
Джон было потянулся вслед за ней, когда она встала с кровати, но остановился сам, не понадобилось даже молчаливого предупреждения. Вместо этого — нагнулся над Николой, с которым их больше ничего не разделяло, и наградил его коротким жёстким поцелуем, в котором теплоты было столько же, сколько на острие ножа.  
— Можем оставить игры в доминантность на потом? — устало спросил Тесла, отодвигая его и начиная приводить себя в порядок.  
— Да, я тоже на этом настаиваю, — согласилась Магнус, которая уже вытерлась влажными салфетками и натянула обратно бельё и брюки.  
— Не так уж много времени мы сэкономили, — пробормотал Друитт, и Тесла насмешливо фыркнул:  
— Джонни, вот только не делай вид, что о чём-то жалеешь. Теперь и умирать не жалко, а?  
— Умирание тоже оставим на потом, — сказала Магнус, уже закинувшая на спину рюкзак. — Никола, веди нас к контрольной панели щита.  
  
Им почти удалось пройти в диспетчерскую, где была контрольная панель, без боя, но всё-таки, видимо, кто-то что-то почуял или увидел. На этот раз вампиров было всего четверо, и кто-то из них сразу ринулся взламывать дверь в апартаменты Афины, которую Тесла запер, уходя. Но и тех, кто остался, хватило: в полной форме сейчас был разве что Джон, а Хелен вообще иногда пыталось скрутить судорогой. К счастью, и бежать было недалеко, и как раз Джон и прикрыл, пока они взламывали диспетчерскую, и там очень непредусмотрительно был только один дежурный. Вероятно, потому, что обычно рядом и так была королева; но сейчас такой подход очень сыграл им на руку, и пока Никола с Хелен нейтрализовали дежурного, Джон влетел в дверь и запер её за собой.  
— У нас полминуты от силы, — предупредил Никола, пока Хелен ставила рюкзак на кресло у контрольной панели, больше напоминавшее трон. — Двери тут крепкие, но они их вынесут.  
— Отключай щит, — бросила она ему, разворачивая то, что принесла: карту Праксиса. Никола, уже колдовавший над панелью, покосился на устройство в её руках и вздохнул:  
— И вот это ты решила использовать в качестве бомбы…  
— Всё давно скопировано, — утешила она его. — Других устройств такой мощности у нас просто нет. К тому же, детекторами карту засечь очень сложно, потому что… — она включила устройство и пробормотала пароль, и то немедленно просканировало всех присутствующих в комнате. И, разумеется, обнаружило в них вампирские гены. — Потому что бомбой оно стало только сейчас.  
«Акару» — засветилось в центре комнаты на праксианском. А потом материализовался зиккурат и пошёл обратный отсчёт, не светивший этим самым акару, «кровавым демонам», ничего хорошего.  
В дверь посыпались ритмичные удары, нараставшие по силе.  
— Есть, — сказал Никола, поворачиваясь от панели. — Щит отключён, и телепортироваться снова можно.  
Он стоял по одну сторону пульсирующего зиккурата, Хелен с Джоном — по другую. Обратный отсчёт дошёл до середины здания.  
— …И вы можете оставить меня здесь, если захотите, — не улыбаясь, докончил Никола.  
— С чего бы нам это делать, старина? — бархатно произнёс Джон, беря Хелен под руку, а свободную протягивая ему. И как раз улыбаясь.  
Никола даже не стал протягивать руку в ответ, словно ожидал, что предложение в буквальном смысле успеет раствориться в воздухе. Или даже вспоминая, как однажды именно так и произошло.  
— А вы собирались оставлять меня в живых? — поинтересовался он. — У меня сложилось иное впечатление. Но, как я недавно говорил, теперь хоть умереть не жалко.  
Магнус вздохнула, глядя, как отсчёт доходит до предпоследнего этажа.  
— Ты слишком мелодраматичен, Никола, — сказала она. — Пошли. Хотя если щит ты на самом деле не отключил…  
— Отключил, — сказал он, но не двинулся с места.  
— Да ради всего святого, — нетерпеливо бросил Джон, шагнул вперёд сквозь зиккурат и сгрёб Николу за шкирку.  
Они исчезли ровно в тот момент, как дверь выломали, а свет обратного отсчёта дошёл до последнего этажа.

  
А материализовались они в спальне Магнус в Убежище Старого города.  
— Я взял на себя некоторую вольность отправить нас сюда… — задумчиво начал Джон.  
— Потому что нам всем необходим душ, прежде чем мы выйдем к абнормалам с обострённым нюхом, а их только на дежурстве двое, — закончила Магнус. Посмотрела на Николу: — Да и смена одежды бы не помешала…  
— У тебя, случайно, не сохранились мои костюмы?.. — всё ещё как-то растерянно спросил он.  
— Не исключено, — пожала она плечами. — Никола, приходи в себя. Мы не собирались тебя там оставлять.  
— Могу я хотя бы сказать, что удивлён?..  
Джон закатил глаза, и Магнус могла его в этом понять.  
— Никола, иди в душ, — велела она. — Джон пока поищет тебе одежду, а мне надо связаться с группой поддержки.  
Собственно, она это уже начала делать — ноутбук стоял на тумбочке у кровати, и она успела его включить и залогиниться.  
— Почему я вообще должен для него что-то делать, — больше для проформы возразил Джон. И тут же спросил: — Где именно искать?  
— Посмотри по гостевым комнатам, мне кажется, где-то так в шкафу и висит, — отмахнулась Магнус, вбивая команды в строку.  
Никола посмотрел на них и даже направился к ванной, но на пороге обернулся.  
— Слушайте, я уж не знаю, как у вас теперь тут принято, — сказал он. — Может, оргии каждый день ввели, чтобы быт разнообразить. Но всё равно, хоть намекните — мы будем говорить о сегодняшнем или сделаем вид, что ничего не было?  
Джон, который было растворился энергией вначале, вернулся и с интересом посмотрел на Магнус:  
— Честно говоря, я бы тоже не отказался узнать…  
— Будем, — кивнула она, не отрываясь от монитора. — Но позже. — Аттрактант в крови снова напомнил о себе, и она потянулась за ещё одной порцией антидота, надеясь, что больше к альтернативным мерам прибегать не придётся. И так всё слишком усложнили. — Теперь нам торопиться некуда…


End file.
